She loves me, she loves me not
by mrsarfateith
Summary: Desde que Rachel y Finn se acostaron en la boda de Will y Emma, él no puede dejar de pensar en ella, que se volvió a marchar a Nueva York sin ni decir adiós, y eso le está destrozando. Una buena razón hace que Rachel vuelva, y podría unirlos finalmente, pero nada es lo que parece.
1. Chapter 1

**She loves me, she loves me not**

_¡Hola! Espero que os guste esta pequeña historia que se me ha ocurrido... Para empezar, debo decir que este fic se sitúa justo después de "I Do". Es decir, que yo me invento todo lo que viene después de ese capítulo._

**Capítulo 1**

Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del instituto, cabizbajo. El día anterior me había acostado con Rachel y la euforia no me había durado ni para el día siguiente. Me quería, había querido estar conmigo, pero luego se marchó. Se marchó, y volvió con Brody a Nueva York. No sé qué está haciendo ni por qué lo está haciendo, solo sé que me está volviendo loco.

\- ¡Eh! - me gritó un chico tras chocar conmigo – Mira por dónde vas.

\- Lo siento – le respondí malhumorado.

Seguí caminando pesadamente, pero esta vez mirando al frente, intentando así evitar chocarme con alguien más. No era agradable. Al igual que no era agradable lo que me estaba haciendo Rachel. Me había llamado idiota a mí mismo más de una vez, y me decía que lo superara. Pero, ¿cómo iba a superarlo sabiendo que ella también me quería? También había pensado varias veces ir allí, besarla de una vez, y decirle que vuelva conmigo. No era tan arriesgado sabiendo las cirscunstancias, pero no lo hacía porque sabía que, en su interior, aún no se había decidido en si quería más a Brody o a mí.

\- A veces parece estúpida – dije en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

\- ¿Quién parece estúpida?

Me di la vuelta y vi a Artie avanzando hacia mí con su silla de ruedas.

\- Oh, no es nada – dije sonriendo.

\- Mentira, sí es algo.

Suspiré dándome por vencido.

\- Es Rachel. Ayer... bueno, ayer subimos a una de las habitaciones durante la fiesta, no sé si me entiendes...

\- Ajá – dijo reprimiendo una risa.

\- Y cuando me desperté... ya se había ido. A Nueva York. Se había ido a Nueva York sin ni siquiera despedirse – dije un poco enfadado.

\- Seré sincero. No sé qué consejo darte con esto, así que, ¿qué te parece que vayamos a la sala de ensayo para que te relajes con todo el grupo?

\- Sí, será lo mejor.

Paramos un segundo en su taquilla de camino, y le ayudé a guardar sus libros, para luego dirigirnos directamente a la sala de ensayo. El señor Schue ya había vuelto, pero yo aún era algo así como el co-director de Glee club, a parte de que él aún estaba de bajón porque Emma le había dejado plantado frente al altar.

Esa clase me ayudó a relajarme bastante, por lo que cuando llegué a casa estaba de suficiente buen humor como para hacer creer a mi madre que no me pasaba nada.

·

·

Casi dos semanas después, ya estaba bastante mejor. El señor Schue había conseguido encontrar a Emma y se habían arreglado, y yo poco a poco iba olvidándome de aquella noche. Bueno, en realidad no, pero al menos no me afectaba tanto como antes. Hasta que una tarde, a eso de las 7, subí a mi habitación después de quedarme hasta tarde en el instituto revisando unas partituras, cuando me di cuenta de que tenía varios mensajes y un par de llamadas perdidas. Cogí el móvil de la mesilla, sorprendido de que se me hubiera olvidado aquí todo el día y no me hubiese dado cuenta, y abrí los mensajes.

\- Rachel... - susurré en voz alta al ver que los mensajes eran suyos.

Antes de leer los mensajes, comprobé si las llamadas perdidas también eran suyas. Efectivamente. Entonces empecé a revisarlo todo.

12:34 - _"Finn... tengo algo importante que comentar contigo"_

12:59 - _"En serio, necesito que hablemos"_

13:45 - _"Finn..."_

14:30 - _Llamada perdida de Rachel Berry._

15:12 - _"Sé que no me he portado bien pero no me ignores"_

15:58 - _Llamada perdida de Rachel Berry._

16:02 - _"Idiota..."_

Me senté en la cama de golpe. ¿Qué sería tan importante? Fruncí el ceño en señal de confusión. Bueno, ahora tenía cosas más importantes de las que procuparme, como el hecho de que parecía que Rachel me odiaba por no haberla respondido. Pensé durante un segundo si responderle diciéndole que me había olvidado el móvil en casa o simplemente mantener las distancias... Me decidí por lo primero.

"_Lo siento, me había olvidado el móvil en casa"_

Me senté en la cama con el móvil a mi lado, y me puse puse a jugar a un videojuego en la play para relajarme. Como un minuto después, mi móvil empezó a sonar. Lo cogí con la mano izquierda, sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla.

\- ¿Diga?

Al no responder nadie, me di cuenta de que había confundido el tono de los mensajes con el de las llamadas. Gruñí resignado al tener que darle al pausa en el juego y leí el mensaje.

"_Ya es tarde"_

Era de Rachel.

"_¿Tarde? ¿Tarde para qué?"_ \- respondí.

Ni siquiera esperé a que me respondiera, sino que la llamé y me puse el móvil entre la oreja y el hombro, y volví a darle al play en el videojuego.

\- ¿Finn?

\- Rachel, ¿cómo que es tarde? No entiendo.

\- Bueno, estuve varias horas intentando localizarte – me espetó un poco molesta.

\- Como ya te he dicho, me dejé el móvil en casa.

\- Sí, es verdad, lo siento. Es que estoy un poco irrit...

\- ¡Mierda!

Oí silencio al otro lado de la línea durante varios segundos.

\- Finn, ¿estás jugando a un videojuego?

\- Sí, y me acaban de matar.

\- Se ha notado.

Entonces, por primera vez en varias semanas, oí su risa.

\- ¿Qué querías, Rachel? - dije sonriendo.

\- Es que... esto no es algo que deba decirse por teléfono.

Fruncí el ceño.

\- ¿Entonces para qué me llamaste antes?

Justo entonces me colgó. Me sorprendí tanto que volví a poner en pausa el videjuego.

\- ¿Rachel? - pregunté para asegurarmente que me había colgado.

Entonces oí el timbre de la puerta. Dejé el móvil en la mesita y el mando encima encima de la cama. Bajé las escaleras rápidamente y fui a abrir la puerta. No me lo podía creer. Rachel estaba justo delante de mí.


	2. Chapter 2

_Me alegro mucho de que haya gustado el primer capítulo :) Aquí tenéis el siguiente:_

**Capítulo 2:**

Rachel estaba tan guapa como siempre. Llevaba una camiseta marrón, casi negra, de manga corta que le caía dejando ver su hombro izquierdo, un pantalón corto de color blanco y unas botas negras. También llevaba un bolso de color blanco.

\- Vaya, ¿dónde has dejado tus jerseys de renos? - dije riéndome, aunque en el fondo estaba un poco nervioso por saber a qué había venido.

\- Muy gracioso – me respondió con sarcasmo - ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Claro.

Dejé que pasara y cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros.

\- Wow, esto está muy cambiado desde la última vez que estuve.

\- Sí, bueno, Burt ha pintado las paredes y mi madre ha comprado un sofá nuevo.

\- Está precioso.

Le hice una seña con la mano para que se sentara en el sofá, y yo me senté a su lado.

\- Bueno... ¿qué era eso tan importante que querías decirme?

Ella miró hacia abajo mientras empezaba a hablar, para evitar mirarme a los ojos, cosa que me hizo ponerme mucho más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

\- Esto no es fácil de explicar... - dijo sinriendo nerviosamente – Necesito que vengas a Nueva York.

Por el tono de su voz, pude notar que eso no era exactamente lo que quería decirme.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - pregunté atónito.

\- Porque...

Miró hacia la chimenea y volvió a bajar la mirada, para luego mirarme por fin a los ojos.

\- Estoy embarazada.

Me quedé varios segundos en shock, y cuando por fin iba a decir algo, oímos la puerta de casa abrirse. Desvié la mirada hacia la puerta aún sin poder pensar con claridad, y vi a mi madre con unas bolsas de la compra en ambas manos, intentando cerrar la puerta como podía. En cirscunstancias normales me habría levantado para ayudarla, pero ahora simplemente no podía. Al parecer Rachel tampoco podía levantarse ya que se había quedado sentada en el sofá.

\- No me ayudes, hijo – la oí decir sarcásticamente.

Entonces fijó su vista en el salón.

\- Oh, vaya, Rachel. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en Nueva York?

\- Eh... sí... pero...

Parecía que no podía ni hablar, pero menos podía yo incluso.

\- En realidad yo ya me iba.

Entonces se levantó, cogió el bolso que había dejado al otro lado del sofá y salió rápidamente por la puerta, cerrándola detrás suya. Mi madre me miró confundida.

\- ¿Le pasa algo, Finn?

\- Eh... no.

.

.

Y ahí estaba yo, exactamente igual que hace dos semanas. No, peor. Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del institutos, con unas ojeras tan marcadas que parecía un mapache. Intentaba no parecer tan zombie pero, claro, hay cosas que son difíciles ocultar. Aquella noche había intentando localizar a Rachel pero me había sido imposible, es como si se hubiera esfumado.

\- Hey, Finn, qué bien te veo – me dijo Sam sarcásticamente, poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

\- Quita, anda, que no he dormido nada.

Me quitó la mano del hombro y me colocó bien la camisa.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Cosas mías – dije evitando el tema.

Entramos a la sala de ensayo y todos tomaron asiento. El señor Schue escribió la tarea de la semana en la pizarra y yo me limité a sentarme en unas de las sillas de los extremos. Saqué el teléfono móvil y empecé a escribir un mensaje sin prestar demasiada atención a la clase.

"_Rachel, dime dónde estás por favor"_

Ni siquiera me curré demasiado el mensaje porque, de algún modo, sabía que no me respondería.

"_En serio, no puedes soltarme esa bomba y luego desaparecer"_

"_Rachel joder necesito hablar contigo"_

Al ver que no me respondía, me dediqué a enterrar la cabeza en las manos lo que quedaba de clase, demasiado cansado como para prestar atención. El timbré sonó fuertemente, despertándome un poco más. Me levanté de la silla y casi me tropiezo, pero conseguí enderezarme rápido. En cuanto salí del aula, el señor Schue se acercó a mí.

\- Eh, Finn, ¿estás bien? No has prestado atención en toda la clase – me dijo con cara de preocupación.

\- Sí, no es nada. Por cierto... - empecé un poco nervioso - Puede que tenga que irme a Nueva York unos días.

Pareció un poco sorprendido.

\- ¿A Nueva York? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo te vas?

\- Temas personales y... aún no lo sé – me limité a responder.

\- Con "temas personales" quieres decir "Rachel", ¿no? - me dijo sonriendo.

\- Algo así.

Me puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Tranquilo, tu puesto de co-director estará esperándote cuando vuelvas.

.

.

Cuando volví a casa, esperaba encontrarme con Burt viendo la televisión, pero como no estaba, supuse que le habría surgido algún asunto en el taller. Grité el nombre de mi madre para saber si ella estaba, pero no me respondió nadie. Estaba solo. Suspiré y dejé la cartera encima de la mesa de la cocina, y subí las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación, donde me tumbé en la cama mirando hacia el techo. De repente, mi móvil empezó a sonar, y lo cogí rápidamente sin ni mirar quién era.

\- ¿Rachel?

\- Esto... no.

\- ¿Puck? - dije desganado.

\- Claro tío, ¿por qué creías que era Rachel? Lo has dicho con tanto entusiasmo...

Percibí el tono pícaro en su voz.

\- Por nada – respondí riendo levemente - Tú siempre pensando mal.

\- Es mi trabajo.

Rodé los ojos mientras reía y le colgué. Casi al instante, recibí un par de mensajes suyos.

"_Tío, ¿por qué me cuelgas?"_

"_Muy bonito eh. Pues que sepas que nunca voy a limpiarte la piscina"_

Sonreí.

"_No tengo piscina"_ \- le respondí.

"_Mejor para ti"_

Me reí y volví a tumbarme en la cama mirando hacia el techo. Los problemas me habían desaparecido por un instante pero ahora habían vuelto. Embarazada... ¿De mí? Desde luego, estuvimos juntos hace no mucho tiempo, pero aún así, cabía la posibilidad de que fuese de Brody... Porque se había acostado con él, ¿no? No sabía qué pensar, pero desde luego, mi máxima preocupación en ese momento no era de quién fuese el bebé. Era Rachel. Aún no podía creerme que estuviera embarazada, ¿cómo iba a seguir adelante así? ¿Y dónde estaba ahora? Había desaparecido desde que me lo había dicho...

\- Me voy a volver loco – dije llevándome las manos a la cabeza.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Me incorporé rápidamente en la cama, despertándome de un tirón por culpa de mi teléfono móvil. Seguramente tenía una cara de dormido que no podía con ella, pero al menos no me veía nadie. Intenté abrir los ojos, pero volví a cerrarlos rápidamenrte a causa de la luz. Estiré la mano ciegamente hacia mi mesilla intentanto coger el móvil, que aún seguía sonando. Me lo puse en la oreja.

\- Finn...

\- ¿Rachel? - respondí sorprendido al oír su voz.

\- Sí, soy yo.

Me levanté casi a ciegas para correr la cortina, evitando que entrase tanta luz y pudiendo abrir los ojos finalmente.

\- ¿Te he despertado?

\- Hace tres días que intento localizarte, ¿dónde estás? - dije ignorando su pregunta.

\- Eso no importa...

\- ¿Que no importa? Rachel, necesito hablar contigo, en persona.

Escuché al otro lado de la línea cómo ella aspiraba fuertemente con la nariz.

\- Rachel... ¿estás llorando?

\- No...

La oí hacer lo mismo de nuevo, y me di cuenta de que estaba mintiendo. Estaba llorando.

\- No me mientas. Sé que estás llorando.

\- Vale, ¿y? Sí, estoy llorando. ¿Qué importa? Lo que importa es que necesito que vengas a Nueva York. No puedo renunciar a mi sueño de ser actriz por esto y tampoco puedo hacerlo sin ti, te necesito.

Me quedé callado varios segundos debido a la sorpresa que me causó su confesión. Me necesitaba.

\- No sabes si es mío.

\- Es verdad, no sé si es tuyo.

Una punzada de dolor me recorrió el corazón.

\- ¿Y si es de Brody? - dije con cierto odio.

No me respondió durante varios segundos, solo se quedó callada. Obviamente, era cierto. Podía ser de Brody, podía no ser mi hijo. Pero eso sí, ella era Rachel, y eso era lo que me importaba.

\- Finn... - continuó ella - ¿No lo entiendes? No puedo hacerlo sin ti, sea de quién sea...

Sonreí.

\- Tranquila, iré.

.

.

Cuando me senté en mi butaca del avión, fue cuando de repente me entró un miedo repentino e irracional. Entonces entendí por qué. Kurt, Santana, los demás y, más importante, Brody. No puedo presentarme ahí sin ninguna explicación, y si Rachel se lo ha contado, será demasiado incómodo. ¿Y qué me hará Brody cuando me vea? Si piensa que he dejado embarazada a su "novia"... qué asco. Bueno, si cree que la he dejado embarazada, puede meterme una paliza. Bueno, en realidad no, porque yo le daría más fuerte si eso ocurriera. De todas formas, estoy muy preocupado... ¿Y si no lo saben? ¿Tendré que inventarme una excusa de por qué estoy ahí o se habrá inventado Rachel algo?

\- Finn, ¿te pasa algo? Estás sudando – dijo rozándome la mano.

La aparté y me sequé ambas manos en los pantalones. Es verdad, estaba sudando.

\- Estoy un poco asustado – confesé.

\- Yo también.

Suspiré y la miré a los ojos. Después de varios segundos, bajé la cabeza un poco incómodo. Ella hizo lo mismo.

\- Sinceramente, no sé qué voy a hacer – me dijo.

\- Tranquila, estoy aquí para lo que sea.

Le sonreí y le agarré la mano. Ella miró nuestras manos durante un segundo y luego me sonrió.

.

.

Cuando por fin aterrizamos en Nueva York, Rachel me llevó hasta su apartamento, ya que yo no me acordaba de dónde se encontraba a pesar de haber estado allí ya. Me sentía un poco perdido, pero me acostumbraría. Me puse un poco nervioso cuando empezó a buscar las llaves en su bolso, para luego abrir la puerta.

\- ¡Hola! - gritó emocionada mientras entrábamos.

Kurt y Santana, que estaban sentados en el sofá, se acercaron a abrazarme.

\- ¡Finn! ¡Qué bien que estés aquí! Te echábamos de menos – me dijo Kurt.

\- Bueno, yo echo más de menos el coche así que venga – dijo Santana.

Entonces cogió mi maleta y la llevó a la habitación de Rachel. Yo fruncí el ceño sin entender nada.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunté confundido.

\- Para eso has venido, ¿te acuerdas? Para repararnos el coche. Aquí son muy necesarios si no quieres tener que lidiar todos los días con coger un taxi, y los talleres son el triple de caros que en Lima.

Asentí lentamente mientras sonreía a medias.

\- Santana, no seas tan pesada – le dijo Kurt – Le dejaremos que descanse un poco y ya nos ayudará luego.

\- Agh, está bien.

Me reí por lo bajo, cuando me di cuenta de algo. Miré por todos los lados de la casa, ya que prácticamente se podían ver todas las habitaciones.

\- ¿Y Brody? - pregunté temeroso.

\- No sé, la verdad – me respondió Kurt – Supongo que estará trabajando.

\- Sí – continuó Santana – Tirándose a un montón de ricachonas con pasta.

\- ¡Santana! - le regañó Rachel.

Santana le miró con una actitud despreocupada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Es la verdad, aunque no quieras verla.

Yo estaba ahí de pie, simplemente, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. Era bastante incómodo, y Rachel al parecer se enfadó mucho por el comentario de Santana, ya que le fulminó con la mirada para luego encerrarse en el baño de un portazo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Eran como las 3 de la mañana y no había dormido ni media hora. Estaba durmiendo en el sofá que, por cierto, no era nada cómodo para dormir. Quizás para sentarse o tumbarse un rato sí, pero para esto no. Me di la vuelta intentando acomodarme mejor, pero no sirvió de nada. Gruñí mientras me seguía revolviendo, y solo paré cuando oí la puerta del apartamento abrirse. Supuse que era Brody, así que me escondí detrás del sofá para evitar que me viera; eran las 3 de la mañana y no podíamos empezar una discusión en ese momento. Cerró la puerta y se fijó en el sofá, extrañándose de las mantas que había en él. Se encogió de hombros como si no le diera importancia, y se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina. Podía verle perfectamente a pesar de que estaba oscuro.

\- Vamos a ver... - susurró mientras sacaba un montón de billetes.

¿Por qué tiene tanto dinero? Y lo más importante, ¿de dónde lo había sacado? Empezó a contarlo y, cuando terminó, sonrió. Se levantó de la silla, se quitó la camiseta y se dirigió derecho a la habitación de Rachel. Qué ganas me habían entrado de pegarle un puñetazo, pero me contuve. Salí de detrás del sofá y volví a tumbarme en él, tapándome con la manta. No podía creer que estuviera ahí dolorido mientras Brody dormía en la cama con Rachel. O quizás solo eran celos.

.

.

Me desperté, y abrí los ojos al escuchar los "gritos" de varias personas. Aún estaba muy dormido, así que no pude escuchar demasiado, pero sí entendí un par de cosas como «¿Qué hace aquí?» o «Deberías haberme avisado». Me incorporé lentamente, y todos dejaron de discutir al verme. Pude ver a Brody con una cara de enfadado que no podía con ella. Rachel estaba a su lado acalorada, seguramente por la discusión, y Kurt estaba en medio de ambos, como si los estuviera separando. Santana no estaba ahí, pero supuse que estaría en su habitación tapándose los oídos con la almohada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - dije para romper el hielo, aunque sabía que no iba a ser muy acertado decirlo.

Brody se cruzó de brazos y se metió en el baño. Rachel se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y empezó a desayunar sin levantar la vista del plato.

\- Vamos – me dijo Kurt – Bajemos al garage a reparar el coche antes de que esto se ponga peor.

Asentí estando de acuerdo. Kurt cogió la caja de herramientas que ya se encontraba preparada en la puerta, y me la dio a mí para que la llevara. Íbamos en pijama pero daba igual, solo era el garage. Bajamos hasta él y Kurt encendió las luces. Manos a la obra. Al menos Rachel había buscado una buena excusa para mi visita.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo? - me dijo Kurt mientras me veía reparar el coche.

\- Bueno... supongo que sí. ¿Es que no queréis?

\- No, claro que queremos, era por saberlo.

Empezó a reirse.

\- ¿Me pasas los alicates? - le pregunté.

Se fue hasta la caja de herramientos y me los pasó. Tras un par de minutos, terminé.

\- Ala, ya está listo.

\- ¿Ya?

Miré mi reloj de muñeca.

\- ¿Cómo que ya? Llevamos una hora. Además, tampoco era tan difícil.

Bajé el capó del coche y me apoyé en él.

\- Y... ¿qué tal van las cosas entre Brody y Rachel? - pregunté, pero en realidad no quería saber la respuesta.

\- Sinceramente, ni siquiera sé si están saliendo o no. Es todo muy confuso.

\- En la boda de señor Schue me dijo que estaba soltera.

\- Pues no estaba soltera. Bueno, a menos que a ella le parezca una tontería su relación con Brody.

Sonreí levemente, y nos quedamos una media hora más en el garage, hablando de cosas sin importancia. Hay momentos en los que ni siquiera le prestaba atención, y simplemente me quedaba pensando en Rachel. No era fácil no pensar en ella en estas circunstancias.

.

.

Como una semana después, Rachel le había contado lo del embarazo a Brody y a Santana, pero aún buscaba la forma de decírselo a Kurt y a sus padres. Por mi parte, yo estaba tranquilamente en el sofá viendo la televisión con un cuenco de palomitas en el regazo, cuando Rachel se acercó a mí tímidamente. No había nadie más en el apartamento en ese momento, así que por su mirada supuse que íbamos a tener una charla no muy común.

\- Oye, Finn... - me dijo lentamente - Esto no es nada fácil de explicar...

Justo entonces se acercó a mí y me besó. Yo, aunque muy sorprendido, le respondí el beso. Cuando nos separamos, sonreí y le dije:

\- ¿A qué ha venido eso?

\- No quiero perderte, Finn.

Fruncí el ceño, confundido.

\- ¿Por qué ibas a perderme?

\- Porque... Esto es difícil – dijo intentando evadir lo que venía – No se lo he dicho a nadie todavía...

\- Rachel, no me asustes.

\- No estoy embarazada.

Estuve varios segundos en shock antes de responder.

\- ¿Qué? - fue lo único que pude decir.

\- Hoy he tenido el período...

\- Pero... tú...

\- Lo siento, Finn.

Me levanté del sofá un poco enfadado.

\- ¿Lo sientes? Mira, yo nunca quise un hijo a esta edad, para hasta me había hecho ilusiones de que pudiera llegar a ser mío. Y ahora... ¡ahora me dices que no estás embarazada!

\- Finn... tranquilo.

\- No, Rachel, no estoy tranquilo.

Guardé mi ropa lo más rápido que pude en la maleta, y me dirigí hasta la puerta.

\- Lo dejé todo para venirme a Nueva York a estar contigo. Estaba con mis padres, en mi casa. Tenía la universidad, el glee club... Y me vine aquí por esto, para estar contigo.

Iba a abrir la puerta, cuando de repente se abrió ella sola. Bueno, en realidad no, ya que era Kurt el que había entrado en el apartamento. Se sorprendió bastante al verme con la maleta en la puerta, y también al ver a Rachel a punto de llorar.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? - preguntó.

\- Yo te lo explico - dijo Santana saliendo de su habitación.

Rachel y yo nos sorprendimos al instante.

\- ¿Santana? ¿Llevas ahí todo el rato? - le preguntó Rachel.

\- Pues sí.

Ella cogió a Kurt del brazo y le llevó a su habitación. Yo simplemente suspiré aún enfadado y salí de allí en camino al aeropuerto, dando un portazo.


	5. Chapter 5

_Antes que nada... Feliz cumpleaños a mi canadiense :) Te queremos Cory._

**Capítulo 5:**

El enfado me había durado todo el viaje en avión, pero cuando llegué a Lima empecé a sentirme bastante mal. Quizás me había pasado un poco... Al fin y al cabo, ella creía que estaba embarazada. Llegué a mi casa y saludé a mis padres antes de dejar la maleta en mi habitación; ya la desharía en otro momento. Cogí el móvil y llamé a Puck. En ese momento solo necesitaba hablar con un buen amigo.

\- ¿Diga? - oí al otro lado de la línea.

\- Puck, ¿podemos hablar? - le dije bastante serio.

\- Claro, dispara.

Suspiré.

\- En persona - le aclaré.

\- Está bien. ¿En la salida de Breadstix en 15 minutos?

Me sorprendí.

\- ¿Estás en Breadstix? ¿Qué haces allí?

\- Cita con dos rubias.

Me reí.

\- ¿A las 6 de la tarde?

\- Nunca es mal momento para comer.

Salí de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

\- Vale, te veo allí ahora.

Colgué sin esperar una respuesta y salí a la calle. Cuando llegué a la salida de Breadstix, Puck ya estaba esperándome ahí. Chocamos los puños en señal de saludo y empecé a contarle todo lo que había pasado. Total, si Rachel no estaba embarazada, no había nada que ocultar, ¿no? Cuando terminé de contárselo, esperaba algún tipo de burla de su parte, pero no hizo nada de eso, solo me puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Tío – me dijo – No es su culpa. Ella creía que lo estaba, te dijo que te necesitaba fuera tuyo o no, así que... ¿cuál es el problema? Ve allí y dile que la quieres. Y ya está.

Me sorprendí bastante, ya que Puck no era la típica persona que da buenos consejos.

\- No tengo dinero. Lo poco que gano en el taller me lo gasté en volver aquí desde Nueva York.

\- Bueno... yo tengo unos ahorros de limpiar piscinas.

\- No, Puck, no voy a permitir que mes todo el dinero.

\- ¿Qué dices? Yo no hago eso. Tú pones todo lo que tengas y yo te doy lo que te falte para llegar a lo que necesitas.

En ese momento no sabía si reírme o llorar.

\- Me voy a arruinar – le dije.

\- Posiblemente - me dijo como si nada - Pero es por una buena causa.

.

.

Al día siguiente me encontraba de nuevo sentado en la butaca de un avión. Es posible que en ese último par de semanas hubiera cogido más aviones que en toda mi vida entera y eso me resultaba cómico en cierta forma. Puck había cumplido al entregarme parte de su dinero y yo había puesto el resto, así que estaba bastante emocionado por llegar ahí. Soy bastante impulsivo, así que no me di cuenta de que tendría que haber pensado en lo que iba a decirle hasta que estuve justo en frente de su puerta, pero ya no había tiempo de pensar. Me saqué del bolsillo la llave que me dio Kurt y que no había devuelto debido a lo rápido que me fui el otro día, y la metí en la ranura. En cuanto abrí la puerta... ¿qué fue lo primero que me encontré? A Rachel y Brody liándose en el sofá. Y con "liándose" me refiero a que estaban bastante subidos de tono.

\- ¡¿Qué hacéis?! - grité en shock.

Entonces me vieron y se separaron rápidamente.

\- Finn, puedo explicarlo – dijo Rachel.

Ella se levantó del sofá.

\- ¿Explicar? - dijo Brody levantándose también – No hay nada que explicar. Estamos en nuestra casa. El que tiene que explicarse es él. ¿Cómo has entrado?

\- Con la llave que me dio Kurt – dije tirándola a la mesa.

La miraron por un instante.

\- Había venido para eso – mentí – Pero ya me voy.

Hice un amago de acercarme hacia la puerta, pero Rachel me detuvo.

\- Tienes ahí la maleta...

Bajé la mirada y me giré, para volver a mirarles a los dos de frente. Entonces me armé de valor.

\- Es cierto. No he venido aquí solo para devolver la llave. He venido para intentar recuperarte – dije mirando a Rachel – Y cuando llego, me encuentro a ti liándote en el sofá con este idiota – dije centrando mi mirada en Brody - ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de mentir?

\- ¿Qué? - me preguntó entre confundido y enfadado.

\- Finn, no seas como Santana – me dijo Rachel.

La miré y luego volví a mirarle a él. Ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. Claro que no. Agarré la maleta y salí del apartamento, de vuelta a Lima de nuevo.

.

.

Varios días después, a eso de las 6 de la tarde, estaba tumbado en la cama sin hacer nada. Aún seguía bastante deprimido, pero ya se me había pasado el enfado completamente. No era culpa de Rachel querer a Brody, al igual que tampoco era culpa de Brody querer a Rachel. Puck me había llamado varias veces para salir pero yo aún no estaba en condiciones, y el señor Schue me había insistido en que volviera al instituto y, como no pude negarme tanto tiempo, ese era mi último día de "vacaciones". Entonces mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

\- ¿Diga? - respondí.

\- Finn, soy Santana.

\- ¿Santana? - pregunté extrañado, ya que nunca me llamaba.

\- Sí, ¿es que no me has oído?

Rodé los ojos.

\- Ni siquiera sabía que tenías mi número en la agenda - bromeé.

\- Bueno, llamaba para decirte que he descubierto algo que te interesaría.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Sobre Brody.

Solté una risa irónica.

\- No quiero saberlo.

Colgué sin escuchar nada más. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la ventana, mirando al exterior. Bajé la vista hasta las macetas que se encontraban en el saliente, y cogí una flor de una de ellas. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer me resultó muy cursi en aquel momento, pero pensaba que quizás me ayudaría a sentirme mejor. Así que simplemente lo hice.

\- Me quiere.

Quité un pétalo. Entonces empecé a pensar en Rachel y yo, en cómo habíamos cambiado desde el instituto. Al principio, el único sueño de Rachel era estar conmigo, y ahora ni siquiera es capaz de decidirse entre mí y Brody. ¿No me dijo que yo era su primer amor? ¿Que quería que fuese el último? ¿Que me quería? ¿No me había besado solo unos días antes? Claro que lo había hecho, pero parecía no acordarse de nada. Así, fui quitando todos los pétalos de la flor hasta que solo quedó uno. Suspiré abatido por el resultado.

\- No me quiere...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:**

Me levanté temprano, me vestí, desayuné y salí por la puerta lo más rápido posible. No quería llegar tarde a mi primer día de reincorporación al trabajo. Bueno, si se le podía llamar trabajo, ya que no me pagaban y solo me encargaba de co-dirigir el Glee club. Pero estaba feliz de haber vuelto. Cuando llegué, me dirigí rápidamente a la sala de ensayo y todos me recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

\- Finn, me alegro de tenerte de vuelta – me dijo el señor Schue.

\- Yo me alegro de haber vuelto – dije sonriendo.

\- Bueno... tenemos una noticia que darle al señor Hudson, ¿verdad chicos?

Todos se dirigieron miradas cómplices mientras sonreían.

\- ¿Qué? No entiendo nada.

\- Hemos decidido que este año vamos a hacer el musical de Funny Girl.

Me quedé de piedra.

\- ¿Funny Girl? - dije empezando a sonreír.

\- Hemos decidido que sería un buen musical para interpretar, a parte de un bonito homenaje a Rachel. Queremos que venga y lo vea para darnos su opinión.

\- Es verdad – siguió Artie – Si alguien tiene idea de cómo debe ser Funny Girl, es Rachel. Se la habrá visto unas veinte veces.

Todos comenzaron a reír.

\- Y... ¿cuándo empezamos?

\- Mañana haremos las audiciones.

.

.

El día siguiente de las audiciones, juntos antes de que acabaran las clases, me dirigí al pasillo del instituto con el señor Schue para colgar la lista de personajes en el tablón. Fanny Brice era Marley, Nick Arnstein era Ryder y los demás tenían repartidos los demás papeles de menor importancia. En mi opinión, los personajes estaban bien elegidos. Salí del instituto en dirección a mi casa, tenía ganas de contarle a Rachel que íbamos a hacer Funny Girl, pero era demasiado cobarde para hablar con ella en ese momento, así que llamé a Kurt.

\- Kurt, ¿qué tal hermano? - dije tumbándome en mi cama.

\- Muy bien, aunque un poco liado, ¿y tú?

\- Genial. Oye, llamaba para contarte lo del musical de este año en el Glee club.

Entonces oí un pequeño grito de emoción.

\- ¿¡Cuál es?!

Me reí debido a su entusiasmo.

\- ¡Funny Girl! - le dije igual de emocionado.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¿En serio?

\- Como lo oyes.

\- ¡Eso es genial! Tienes que decírselo a Rachel.

Me quedé en silencio varios segundos al oír su nombre.

\- Sí, bueno... esperaba que se lo dijeras tú, yo estoy bastante liado. Chao Kurt.

No le di tiempo ni de responder, y entonces colgué. Dejé el móvil en la mesita y me puse boca arriba mirando al techo.

.

.

Estaba en el instituto, sentado solo en la sala de ensayo del glee club, revisando las partituras del musical mientras esperaba a que acabara la hora para empezar la clase. Un poco cansado, dejé los papeles en la silla de al lado y me froté la cara con las manos, justo cuando me vibró el móvil en el bolsillo. Lo cogí pensando que sería un mensaje, pero me di cuenta de que era una notificación de Twitter. Sonreí al ver que Rachel había marcado como favorito mi tweet de "Emocionado por el musical", y supuse que Kurt ya se lo habría contado todo.

\- Hola Finn.

Levanté la mirada para ver al señor Schue entrando por la puerta de la clase, y me guardé el móvil en el bolsillo.

\- Buenos días, señor Schue – dije sonriendo y levantándome de la silla.

\- ¿Revisaste las partituras?

\- Sí, y creo que debemos hacer un par de cambios. Marley no llega a notas tan altas.

Dejó la cartera encima del piano, mientras me miraba, resoplando.

\- Puede que tengas razón – dijo empezando a reírse – Ojalá Rachel estuviera aquí.

Bajé la mirada. «Sí, ojalá Rachel estuviera aquí» pensé.

\- Ojalá que... todos estuviérais aquí – continuó, resaltando la palabra 'todos'.

\- ¿Es que no le gustan sus nuevos alumnos?

\- Claro que sí, siempre es un placer ayudar a otros chicos – dijo sonriendo – Pero... vosotros érais especiales.

Asentí, volviendo a mirar el suelo y sonriendo levemente. _"¿Somos parte de algo especial, tú y yo?"_

.

.

Llegué a casa cabizbajo, y me encontré con mi madre en el sofá viendo la televisión. Me sorprendí bastante, ya que nunca suele estar en casa a esta hora. Dejé las cosas en la cocina y me senté a su lado, sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, mamá? - le pregunté.

\- Nuestro turno ha acabado antes de lo normal.

Me sonrió y volvió a fijar su mirada en la película que estaba viendo. Yo también le eché un vistazo, y vi que trataba sobre el ejército, sobre cómo las familias deben esperar pacientemente para volver a ver al hombre que se marchó, o para recibir las malas noticias.

\- ¿Sabes? - dijo unterrumpiendo mis pensamientos - Esta película hace que me acuerde de tu padre.

La miré, prestándola atención.

\- ¿Cómo os conocistéis? - le pregunté, llenó de curiosidad.

\- Dios – dijo riendo levemente – Ni siquiera puedo acordarme, porque al principio le odiaba.

Yo también me reí.

\- Pero entonces, un día como otro cualquiera, ocurrió algo que me hizo olvidarme del odio que sentía hacia él. Como si algo en mi corazón hubiera hecho 'click'.

Sonreí bajando la mirada, y volví a levantarla un par de segundos después, dispuesto a escuchar el resto de la historia. _"Pero entonces te oí cantar y... no puedo explicarlo, me llegaste dentro. Sí, justo aquí."_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola de nuevo! Siento haber tardado tanto... :)_

**Capítulo 7:**

Estaba tumbado en la cama mirando al techo, cómo muchos de los días de las últimas semanas. Todo había pasado muy rápido pero, aún así, yo sabía que no era nada sin Rachel. Sin embargo, ¿estaba dispuesto a ir a por ella sabiendo que Brody se interpondría en nuestro camino? No estaba seguro de si lo estaba. A decir verdad, estaba harto de dramas.

Suspiré, empezando a sonreír, llevándome las manos detrás de la nuca y acomodando mejor la cabeza contra la almohada. No sabía el por qué, pero ese día me encontraba mucho más relajado y de mejor humor de lo normal. Suspiré, cerrando los ojos, justo cuando alguien llamó al timbre de casa.

Me levanté de la cama y salí de mi habitación, bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Cuando abrí, me quedé sin palabras. Era como un déjà-vu, ya que Rachel estaba de nuevo delante de mí.

\- Hola Finn – me saludó.

\- Rachel... - dije aún sorprendido y empezando a balbucear - ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

\- Te... llamé varias veces ayer y te dejé un par de mensajes esta mañana.

A mitad de su frase, yo ya me había llevado la mano al bolsillo y había sacado mi móvil, dándome cuenta de que lo llevaba apagado.

\- Lo tenía apagado y no me di cuenta, lo siento.

Yo sonreí, y nos quedamos callados varios segundos, tanto que nos empezábamos a sentir un poco incómodos.

\- Oh, ¿quieres pasar? - dije de repente, rompiendo el hielo como pude.

\- No hace falta, en realidad. Pensaba que, tal vez... podríamos ir a cenar.

Me sonrió tímidamente.

\- Y... ¿y Brody? - pregunté, arrepintiéndome casi al instante.

\- Bueno... - dijo ella aún con una sonrisa – Nadie dijo que fuera una cita...

Sonreí de lado echando la cabeza un poco hacia arriba, y salí fuera de la casa cerrando la puerta detrás nuestra. Subimos a mi coche y nos pusimos en dirección a un restaurante.

.

.

Rachel había sugerido ir a Breadstix, como siempre hacíamos, y yo le había dicho que sí. Pero lo que ella no sabía es que no íbamos hacia Breadstix, sino que la llevé en dirección a un nuevo restaurante que habían abierto cerca del campo de golf. Ella se dio cuenta a mitad de camino.

\- ¿Seguro que vamos hacia Breadstix? - me dijo, dándome a entender que ya me había descubierto.

Bajé un momento la mirada recordando cómo me había dicho algo parecido el año pasado, cuando la dejé marchar en la estación de tren. Al igual que entonces, no le respondí, y simplemente seguí conduciendo.

Cuando llegamos, aparqué el coche y bajé rápidamente, para abrirle la puerta a Rachel antes de que ella se bajara. Cerré la puerta y la cogí de la mano, sacándole una sonrisa. Entramos y pedimos una mesa, que tuvimos disponible a los pocos minutos. Este lugar era incluso mejor que Breadstix, así que esperaba sorprender a Rachel.

\- Bueno, Finn, ¿cómo has estado? - me preguntó en un momento determinado, bebiendo de su copa de vino.

Yo levanté la mirada del plato, sorprendido.

\- ¿Eh? - le pregunté con la boca llena, haciéndola reír.

En realidad creo que "sorprendido" no era la palabra, sino molesto. Después de todo lo que había pasado, no podía simplemente preguntarme eso.

\- Bien – respondí amablemente, aún así, una vez que había tragado – He vuelto a co-dirigir el Glee club, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes.

Ella me miró un par de segundos, como sin decidirse a qué responder. Yo cogí también mi copa y bebí un poco, disimulando.

\- Sí, me lo contó Kurt, al igual que lo del musical – me dijo sonriendo – Estoy encantada de que vayáis a hacer Funny Girl.

\- Fue idea del señor Schue – dije sonriendo también – Además, quiere que vengas a verlo para que nos des tu opinión.

\- Vaya, eso sería increíble – dijo emocionada.

Yo solo pude reírme por su entusiasmo.

.

.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, salimos del restaurante riéndonos a más no poder. La verdad es que llevábamos un par de copas de más encima, y se nos estaba notando.

\- Y, y, y... ¿te acuerdas de cuando te emborrachaste y te besaste con Blaine? - dije muy alto, debido a lo borracho que estaba.

Entonces ella empezó a reírse mucho, y yo también.

\- Si hasta pensé que me había enamorado.

Ella paro un segundos las risas, y me dio un par de golpecitos en la tripa.

\- Eh, mira – me dijo aún riéndose, mientras me señalaba el molino del campo de golf que estaba justo fuera del restaurante.

Yo solo seguí riéndome y la cogí de la mano, para ir tambaleándonos hacia el molino. Nos pusimos a inspeccionarlo desde fuera, y vi cómo un par de personas se marchaban molestas al ver que no les dejábamos jugar el hoyo. Eso solo hizo que nos riéramos más, y nos agachamos para entrar a gatas dentro del molino.

Ella volvío a reírse de nuevo.

\- Dios, parecemos niños pequeños – dije una vez que me hube sentado.

Ella simplemente ignoró mi comentario y siguió con la conversación anterior.

\- ¿Y te acuerdas de cuando montaste un stan de besos? - me preguntó.

\- Claro que me acuerdo – dije estallando en una carcajada.

\- Y yo quería que me dieras un beso y me lo diste en la mejilla.

\- Sí, tendrías que haberte visto la cara.

Ella se quedó callada un momento, y luego volvió a reírse. Era seguro que al día siguiente me dolerían las mejillas de tanto reírme.

\- Me "robaste" un dólar – dijo riéndose aún más - Aunque nunca entendí por qué lo hiciste.

\- Me daba palo... ya sabes, darte un beso después de lo que había pasado.

Ella dejó de reírse, y me miró a los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué te daría palo darme un beso?

Yo bajé la mirada.

\- Porque te quería – le respondí con sinceridad.

Ella se quedó callada, al igual que yo. Durante varios segundos que parecieron horas, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. En un momento de lucidez, me llevé la mano al bolsillo y me saqué un dólar.

\- Toma – le dije tendiéndoselo.

Rachel lo miró por un segundo, y lo cogió.

\- No puedes dármelo sin más.

Me relamí los labios, pensando mi siguiente movimiento.

\- Tienes razón.

En cuanto lo dije me abalancé rápidamente contra sus labios, besándola suavemente. Ella llevó una mano a mi pelo, acariciándomelo, y acercándome más a ella mientras profundizaba el beso.

\- Espera – dijo deteniendo el beso después de varios minutos – No podemos hacer esto aquí.

Me quedé callado un segundo, y volví a besarla. Al parecer, seguía sin poder pensar con claridad. Ella volvió a separarme, y hundió su cabeza en mi cuello.

\- No – dijo susurrando - Vamos a tu casa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:**

Asentí lentamente al oír las palabras de Rachel y me levanté, dándome en la cabeza con el techo del molino, debido a su pequeño tamaño. Ella se rió y me siguió hasta el coche, que puse en marcha rápidamente. A pesar de estar borracho, aún conducía decentemente, por lo que llegamos a mi casa en cuestión de minutos y sin ningún tipo de percance. Busqué las llaves en el bolsillo y abrí la puerta torpemente. Miré a Rachel un instante y la cogí de la mano, para que entrara en la casa.

Justo cuando cerré la puerta se lanzó a besarme, mientras yo solo intentaba corresponder el beso al mismo tiempo que subía las escaleras de espaldas para evitar que Rachel se cayera, aunque eso hiciera que pudiera ocurrirme a mí. Llegamos a mi habitación y tumbé a Rachel en la cama, lo que la hizo reír pícaramente. Yo le sonreí y me tumbé a su lado, volviendo a besarla. Ella se separó un momento para incorporarse un poco, llevando sus manos al borde de mi camisa, levantándola. Levanté los brazos ayudándole y vi cómo la tiró a un lado de la habitación. Yo hice lo mismo con su camiseta, y volví a tumbarla.

La besé una vez más, solo para darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, así que la separé de mí rápidamente.

\- Espera – dije jadeando - ¿Y Brody?

Ella no respondió y volvió a lanzarse contra mis labios. Yo, aunque correspondí el beso, volví a separarla.

\- Rachel, en serio, no quiero que mañana te arrepientas de esto.

\- No voy a arrepentirme.

Sonrió y se acercó a mí, besándome el cuello. En ese momento me di cuenta de que ella estaba bastante más borracha que yo.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - dije soltando un gemido involuntariamente.

\- He roto con Brody – dijo sin dejar de besarme.

Yo la separé de mí una vez más.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Santana descubrió que me engañaba... con varias mujeres a la vez.

A pesar de lo que acababa de decir, empezó a reírse y me dio la vuelta, tumbándome de espaldas en la cama, quedando ella encima de mí. Pasó las manos por mi torso, haciéndome jadear, pero yo sabía que tenía que parar aquello. Tardé un par de segundos por la conmoción que me habían provocado sus últimas palabras, pero la separé de mí por última vez.

\- Para, Rachel, esto no está bien – le dijo serio.

Ella por fin pareció entender mis palabras, y se sentó en la cama, bajando lentamente la mirada.

\- No, no, tranquila – dije recogiendo ambas camisetas del suelo y tendiéndole la suya, y la cogí de las manos mientras me sentaba a su lado – Es solo que... no debemos hacerlo así.

Apretó un poco mi mano y levantó la mirada, centrándose en mis ojos.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos mañana al cine? Y, esta vez, sí es una cita.

Yo me reí, y al instante también pude oír su risa.

.

.

Cuando me desperté, me incorporé y me llevé una mano a la espalda. Solté un pequeño quejido y miré el reloj de pared que estaba en frente mía, y que marcaba las diez de la mañana. Dormir en el sofá no era nada cómodo, pero no quería dormir con Rachel aquella noche. Bueno, en realidad sí que quería, pero no era conveniente dadas las circunstancias.

Me levanté y me estiré, soltando un bostezo. Me puse las zapatillas y me dirigí a la cocina para empezar a preparar el desayuno. Justo cuando empecé a echar el café desde la cafetera a las tazas, oí unos pasos acercándose por las escaleras.

\- Buenos días – me dijo Rachel, mezclando sus palabras con un quejido.

Dejé la cafetera en la encimera y la miré, viendo cómo tenía una mueca de dolor y una mano en la frente.

\- ¿Resaca? - le pregunté divertido.

Ella asintió.

\- ¿Cómo es que tú no tienes? - me preguntó sentándose en uno de los taburetes.

Yo cogí otro y me senté a su lado. Ella cogió su taza de café y empezó a beber.

\- Sí que tengo, solo que no mucho ya que bebí bastante menos que tú.

Ella asintió de nuevo, y no dijo nada más. Cuando terminamos de desayunar, dejé los platos y las tazas en la fregadera. Cualquier día los habría limpiado, o habría llamado a mi madre para que lo hiciera ella, la verdad; pero esa mañana no tenía ganas de nada. Salí de la cocina y me dirigí al salón, donde estaba Rachel sentada en el sofá. La televisión estaba apagada, pero ella la miraba fijamente.

\- Qué interesante lo que estás viendo – dije riéndome mientras me sentaba a su lado.

\- Y tanto – me respondió de igual forma.

Iba a abrir la boca para preguntarle a qué hora prefería ir al cine, pero se me adelantó y empezó a hablar, mirándome a los ojos.

\- Oye Finn... debo disculparme por lo de ayer. No me acuerdo perfectamente, pero sí que recuerdo todo lo que pasó y... no me porté bien.

\- Rachel...

\- Déjame acabar – dijo interrumpiéndome – Brody me engañaba, es cierto, pero aunque hayamos roto no tengo ningún derecho a venir aquí a acosarte. Bueno, acosarte no, a tentarte. No puedo llevar las cosas tan rápido, no puedo besarte así porque sí, porque no estamos juntos, y lo entiendo. Aunque estuviera borracha y no supiera muy bien lo que hacía... lo siento. De verdad.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido. Me quedé callado varios segundos, pensando una buena respuesta que dar a todo lo que me había dicho.

\- Yo... - dije al fin – También lo siento.

A la mierda lo de la buena respuesta.

\- Bien – me respondió bajando la mirada.

\- No, espera, Rachel – dije cogiéndola de la mano – No he dicho todo lo que quería decir.

Ella me sonrió, y me lo tomé como una buena señal.

\- Es verdad que no estamos juntos pero... te quiero. Te quiero y quiero que vayamos esta tarde al cine, porque nos lo vamos a pasar genial – sonreí – Y lo que surja.

Rachel rio y bajó la mirada hacia nuestras manos, para luego volver a mirarme a los ojos.

\- Encantada.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno, siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero estaba ocupado. Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo ;)**

**Capítulo 9:**

Rachel se fue media hora más tarde, y mi madre llegó tan al mismo tiempo que casi creí que se hubieran podido encontrar afuera. Cuando me vio en el sofá, se dirigió hacia mí y me cogió de la camisa por el brazo.

\- Mira esta camisa, parece mentira que siga vistiendo – me dijo sin ni siquiera saludarme – Por eso vamos a ir de compras ahora mismo.

Le aparté la mano de mi camisa y me giré para mirarla, sorprendido de lo directa que había sido.

\- ¿Tiene que ser ahora? Mamá, estoy ocupado...

\- Tranquilo, solo será un par de horitas esta mañana. No interferiré en tus planes de tarde.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Lo único que hizo fue sonreirme. Efectivamente, se había encontrado con Rachel antes de entrar.

\- Mamá... - me quejé.

\- No me discutas, Finn.

.

.

Ahí estaba yo, en medio de una tienda de ropa sujetando dos pares de vestidos con ambas manos. Eso de que veníamos a comprarme ropa a mí, cada vez quedaba más en un segundo plano.

\- Oh, mira este, ¿no te parece precioso? - preguntó mi madre tendiéndome un vestido amarillo sin mangas.

\- Precioso, mamá – dije con sarcasmo y desganado.

Ella lo dejó en el perchero del que lo había cogido y corrió al lado contrario de la tienda. Resoplé.

\- Mamá – le dije siguiéndola – Se supone que habíamos venido a comprarme ropa a mí.

\- Sí, sí, ve por allí – dijo señalándome en una dirección, sin despegar la vista de una blusa blanca a la que había le echado el ojo – A la sección de hombre.

Yo solo me reí y fui a la dependienta a pedirle una bolsa para guardar los vestidos, que me la dio encantada. Le di la bolsa a mi madre y fui derecho a la sección de hombre. Empecé a fijarme en algunas camisetas, justo cuando sonó mi teléfono móvil. Lo cogí y me lo pusé en la oreja con la mano izquierda.

\- ¿Diga?

Con la otra mano iba separando las perchas.

\- Finn, soy Rachel.

\- Oh, hola Rachel.

\- ¿Estás ocupado?

Solté un chasquido con la lengua.

\- Qué va. Estoy comprando ropa en una de las tiendas del centro.

Oí su risa a través de la línea.

\- Aprovecha para ponerte guapo... - me dijo en un susurro. Casi podía oír cómo se mordía el labio.

Yo sonreí de lado, mezclando sus palabras con un jersey gris con las mangas remangadas que acababa de encontrar. Si quería verme guapo, lo haría.

\- Eso haré.

Justo entonces colgué, y busqué mi talla. Mientras salía de la sección de hombre y me dirigía a la parte principal de la tienda, me encontré con mi madre, que al parecer estaba buscándome. Antes de que me dijera nada, le tendí una camiseta blanca de manga corta con las mangas rojas y el jersey gris.

\- Vaya – dijo cogiendo ambas prendas del extremo, sin llegar a quitármelas de las manos - ¿Quién iba a decir que Finn Hudson tenía buen gusto a la hora de comprar?

\- Muy graciosa, mamá.

Lo dije con sarcasmo, pero en realidad sí que me hizo gracia.

\- Venga, vamos a pagar.

.

.

Nos montamos en el flamante coche nuevo (no tan nuevo) de mi madre y nos fuimos directos a casa. No llevaba reloj y me daba demasiada pereza sacarme el móvil del bolsillo así que simplemente me incliné hacia delante para ver la hora en la pantallita esa del coche. No tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaba, y tampoco me importaba demasiado a decir verdad. Resoplé y me apoyé contra el asiento.

\- ¿Tienes prisa o qué? Pareces inquieto – me preguntó mi madre sin separar la vista de la carretera.

\- No, qué va. Es que tengo que ir al baño.

Me reí y mi madre soltó una carcajada. No volvió a decir nada más en varios minutos, pero luego volvió a dirigirse hacia mí.

\- ¿Qué pasa exactamente entre tú y Rachel? - me dijo lentamente, como si tuviera miedo a hacerme esa pregunta – Creía que estaba en Nueva York.

\- Pues... aún no lo tengo muy claro.

Ella se rió, a diferencia de mí, y nos quedamos callados el resto del camino. Cuando llegamos a casa ella dejó las bolsas en la encimera de la cocina, mientras que yo dejé la mía con la camiseta y el jersey en mi habitación, y luego fui al baño. Cuando bajé de nuevo, me fui en dirección al salón para ponerme a ver la tele, pero entonces llamaron al timbre.

Mi madre, que estaba ordenando unas cosas en la cocina, dirigió su mirada a la puerta y luego a mí, como preguntando "¿Quién puede ser a estas horas?". Yo solo me encogí de hombros y fui a abrir la puerta, encontrándome con Rachel.

\- ¿Nos vamos? - me dijo sonriente, sin nisiquiera saludarme.

Estuve varios segundos sin hablar. Estaba preciosa.

\- Pe-pero... - dije al fin - ¿La peli no empieza a las 7? Son las 3.

\- Bueno... he hecho un cambio de planes.

Yo aún seguía en shock así que lo único que pude hacer fue mirar a mi madre como pidiéndole permiso, aunque en realidad no hiciera falta.

\- Venga – siguió hablándome Rachel – Vístete.

Eso me hizo gracia teniendo en cuenta que acababa de llegar del centro comercial y ya estaba vestido. Aún así, le sonreí y me dirigí a mi habitación para ponerme una camisa blanca y el jersey que me había comprado esa mañana.


	10. Chapter 10

_¡Hola! Vale, sé que he tardado un montón en actualizar, pero he tenido un bloqueo bastante importante. Así que debo agradecer a Raquii que me ha inspirado completamente para este capítulo y también el siguiente, y gracias a ella he escrito esto en una sola tarde jajajaja. Espero que guste :)_

**Capítulo 10:**

Dejé que Rachel conduciera mi coche, sin saber cuándo ni dónde se había sacado el carnet. Esperé que dónde fuera que me estuviera llevando estuviera lejos, pero en lugar de eso solo tardamos cinco minutos en llegar. Era el instituto.

\- Rachel, ¿qué hacemos aquí? - le pregunté mientras ella se quitaba el cinturón.

Yo la imité y me lo quité también. Rachel salió del coche y me hizo una señal con la mano para que hiciera lo mismo.

\- He pensado que... - paró un momento para entrelazar su mano con la mía, mirando hacia abajo y sin dejar de caminar – podríamos tener aquí nuestra cita.

Yo sonreí.

\- Como la primera que tuvimos – dije, recordando.

Ella asintió, sonriendo también, y me guió hasta el salón de actos. Allí había montado un pequeño picnic, exactamente igual que el que tuvimos hacía ya 4 años. Rachel me apretó un poco el brazo y rió, antes de soltarse y dirigirse hacia allí, sentándose en el mantel que había en el suelo. Yo hice lo mismo.

\- Anda, mira – dije riéndome, y alargando la mano para coger un vaso – Son esos vasos de plástico que no encontré cuando quise hacerte el picnic.

\- Sí... - dijo Rachel riendo levemente – Me acuerdo.

Sonreí.

\- Fue el día que te pedí que te casaras conmigo – dije bajando la mirada.

Ella asintió, bajando la mirada también, pero sonriendo. No dijo nada más, así que pensé que quizás la había cagado al decir aquello. Entonces alargó la mano y cogió la botella de vino que había al lado de los vasos. Yo entendí su gesto y le tendí el vaso para que ella le vertiera el vino. Luego hizo lo mismo con el suyo y dejó la botella en su sitio.

\- Gracias – dije llevándome el vaso a la boca y dando un trago.

\- ¡Espera! - dijo ella sorprendiéndome.

Entonces alargó su vaso hacia mí, y yo sonreí alargando el mío también, para dar un brindis. Iba a decir "salud" cuando ella me interrumpió.

\- ¿Por qué quieres brindar?

Esa pregunta me pilló totalmente desprevenido. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? Suspiré echando las inseguridades a un lado y me armé de valor. Era ahora. Levanté mi vaso.

\- Por...

El sonido de un móvil me hizo parar de repente. Maldije para mí mismo y dejé el vaso en el mantel, mientras me incorporé un poco sacando el móvil del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón.

\- Perdón – le sonreí a Rachel antes de coger - ¿Diga? Sí... Entiendo...

Dirigí la mirada a Rachel y vi cómo me observaba con una sonrisa, pero al mismo tiempo se la notaba preocupada.

\- ¿Tiene que ser ahora? - me quejé a través del teléfono – Está bien...

Colgué y volví a guardarlo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - me preguntó bebiendo un poco más de vino.

\- Eh... era Burt.

\- Oh dios, ¿está bien?

\- Sí, sí. Es solo que... se le había olvidado que tenía que reparar el coche de un cliente y se ha ido con mi madre al cine, por lo que no puede ir al taller.

Ella asintió entendiendo lo que pasaba.

\- Lo siento mucho, Rachel. Debe de haberte costado mucho preparar todo esto y yo...

\- Tranquilo, no pasa nada – dijo dedicándome una sonrisa tan grande que hasta no parecía fingida – No me importa dónde estemos mientras esté contigo.

Empecé a sonreír, y entonces me di cuenta de lo que me había dicho.

\- Espera, ¿seguro que quieres acompañarme? Podrías mancharte.

\- Que me da igual, Finn.

\- Vaya, pues... eh, tenemos que recoger esto.

Me levanté del suelo, y ella hizo lo mismo.

\- No, qué va. Para algo hay conserjes.

\- ¿En serio vamos a dejar esto aquí? - dije riéndome.

Ella observó el picnic un momento.

\- Para algo les pagan.

\- Vaya... me sorprende esta faceta de Rachel Berry. Hace un par de años casi te da un ictus cuando quise colarme en la cola del Lima Bean.

Ella se rió, y me cogió del brazo guiándome fuera de allí.

.

.

Cuando llegamos a la tienda de neumáticos, vi el coche que tenía que reparar aparcado ahí. Me disculpé de Rachel un momento y fui a ponerme el mono. Cuando volví, me la encontré sentada en la tabla de al lado del coche. Entonces me vino a la cabeza una imagen del año pasado en la que ella estaba ahí sentada mientras yo reparaba un coche, y me hizo sonreír. Pasé por al lado suya para ir a coger la caja de herramientas.

\- Estás muy mono vestido así, ¿no te lo he dicho nunca?

Me giré, ya con la caja en la mano, y vi cómo se estaba mordiendo el labio.

\- Me ofendes. Yo estoy mono siempre.

Ella soltó una carcajada, y yo le sonreí. Me acerqué al coche y levanté el capó, dispuesto a empezar con el trabajo. Durante una hora o así que estuve reparándolo, Rachel y yo no dejamos de hablar ni un segundo. Era una increíble sensación el hecho de que, a pesar de por todo lo que habíamos pasado y todo lo que nos habíamos dicho, aún podíamos mantener ese tipo de conversaciones tan relajadas. Daba gracias a dios de que no me hiciera caso cuando le dije que no quería más contacto con ella. Qué estúpido fui.

\- Pues esto está hecho.

Bajé el capó del coche y puse las herramientas de vuelta en la caja.

\- Ya veo – dijo ella riéndose.

Entendí a lo que se refería al instante, y fui a por un trapo para limpiarme la grasa de las manos y un poco de la cara. Lo dejé donde estaba y me senté al lado suya, soltando un quejido.

\- Estoy quemado – me quejé.

\- ¿En serio? No parecías muy cansado mientras trabajabas.

\- Mientras hablo contigo me olvido de todo lo demás.

Aunque lo dije sin pensar y preferiría no haberlo hecho, no me dio tiempo a arrepentirme de mis palabras, ya que Rachel me sonrió ampliamente y se movió en el banco, sentándose más pegada a mí.

\- Olvídate de todo ahora – me susurró.

Entonces se acercó a mí y me besó, eliminando cualquier rastro de cordura que aún me quedaba.


	11. Chapter 11

_Mmmm... bueno, pues hola. He tenido unos "problemillas personales", por así llamarlos, y por eso no he podido actualizar desde hace un tiempo. Gracias por ser pacientes, si es que lo habéis sido y no habéis olvidado mi historia por completo, y en recompensa aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo :) Y ya solo quedan un par de capítulos para terminar el fic, gracias por estar ahí leyendo._

**Capítulo 11:**

El beso se tornó en algo desesperado en cuestión de segundos. Apoyé las manos en el banco en el que se encontraba ella, a cada lado de su cuerpo, mientras los besos se hacían cada vez más intensos, sobre todo cuando intenté montarme, sin mucho éxito, en el pequeño banco. Este se balanceó un poco, y volví a apoyarme en el suelo con miedo a que se rompiera cuando ella soltó un quejido. Si me lo cargaba tendría que darle explicaciones a Burt, y no es que eso se rompiera fácilmente, así que no habría forma humana de colarle una mentira. Rachel me quitó ese pensamiento de la cabeza casi al instante y puso su mano en mi cuello, acercándome aún más a ella.

Cuando Rachel empezó a besarme el cuello, aproveché para abrir los ojos y mirar por encima de su cabeza buscando algún lugar más cómodo que ese banco. Lo único decente que divisé fue el mostrador. Bajé la cabeza volviendo a besarla en los labios, y ella soltó un gemido cuando la medio obligué a levantarse del banco, caminando hacia la entrada del taller con ella subida a mis caderas, rodeándome con sus piernas. Cuando empecé a andar casi me tropiezo con el carro con ruedas en el que están todas las herramientas, pero lo vi a tiempo y pude esquivarlo.

\- Finn – susurró dejando de besarme – La tienda está abierta.

Entendí lo que me dijo, y cuando pasamos por en frente de la puerta la cerré, dando la vuelta al cartel para que mostrara el mensaje "cerrado". Apoyé a Rachel en el mostrador a lo largo, por lo que tenía el espacio justo de anchura y longitud para que pudiera estirarse completamente. La besé un par de veces en el cuello, y fui descendiendo por el escote de su camisa. Me separé un poco de ella y empecé a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa uno a uno, hasta quitársela por completo y arrojarla en cualquier lugar del suelo. Entonces Rachel soltó un pequeño quejido y se incorporó rápidamente. Yo me sorprendí, preocupado, viendo cómo ella llevó la mano detrás de su espalda, cogiendo un boli y tirándolo al suelo.

\- Lo siento – dije volviendo a besarla en el cuello – Es el boli que usamos para apuntar los encargos.

Ella se rió levemente, y negó con la cabeza quitándole importancia. Bajé de nuevo desde su cuello hasta su clavícula, llegando por fin a sus pechos, y depositando leves besos por la parte que no cubría el sujetador. Ella inclinó levemente la espalda, y entendí la señal pasando las manos por la parte de atrás de su espalda desabrochándolo. Lo tiré al suelo y, para mi sorpresa, ella se incorporó y empezó a desabrocharme los botones del mono antes de que pudiera hacer nada, para luego empezar a bajar la cremallera dejando a la vista la camiseta blanca que llevaba debajo y mi ropa interior. Sonreí y me saqué la camiseta, y ella empezó a acariciarme el torso. Empujé a Rachel para que volviera a quedarse estirada en el mostrador. Bajé la cabeza y dirigí mi boca a uno de sus pechos, lamiendo lentamente sus pezones. Con la otra mano amasaba lentamente su otro pecho. Ella empezó a soltar pequeños gemidos.

\- Esto no está equilibrado, ¿no crees? - dije contra su pecho, sonriendo pícaramente, haciendo referencia a los vaqueros que ella aún llevaba puestos, mientras que yo estaba en ropa interior.

Bajé mi lengua desde sus pechos hasta su estómago, pasando por su ombligo, y llegando al filo de sus vaqueros. Separé mi boca de su cuerpo y llevé las manos a sus pantalones, desabrochándolos y bajándoselos lentamente, dejando a la vista sus braguitas negras.

\- Mucho mejor... - le susurré en el oído.

Volví a bajar mi cabeza a sus labios, besándola suavemente. Me pegué más a su cuerpo, y cuando ella soltó un gemido supe que había notado la dureza en mis pantalones. Ella volvió a incorporarse y llevó los pulgares a cada lado de mis calzoncillos, bajándolos lentamente también. Aproveché para echar a un lado el mono de una patada, que se encontraba en mis pies arrugado, junto con los calzoncillos.

\- Mucho mejor... - susurró ella sonriendo, siguiendo con el juego que habíamos creado.

Agarró mi erección, y de repente lo único que veía en mi cabeza eran fuegos artificiales. Durante un par de minutos solo me acarició suavemente, intentando llevarme al límite. Apoyé las manos a cada lado del mostrador cuando ella finalmente empezó a mover su mano arriba y abajo.

\- Dios, Rach – gemí fuertemente cuando vi que ella se acomodó mejor en el borde del mostrador y bajó su cabeza, rozando con su lengua la punta.

Miré hacia abajo viendo cómo Rachel envolvió mi erección con su boca, y sentí que era demasiado para mí, volviendo a ver los mismos fuegos artificiales de antes. Levanté la cabeza mirando al techo, mientras ella seguía subiendo y bajando por mi lengitud, haciéndome soltar gemidos roncos. Llevé una mano a su pelo, acariciándolo tiernamente. Entonces ella empezó a succionar y yo, viéndome incapaz de aguantar más, tiré de su pelo separándola de mí. Ella al parecer entendió mi señal, porque empezó a subir por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis labios, depositando un beso húmedo. Yo la volví a estirar en el mostrador y empecé a besarla.

Justo entonces oí el sonido de una llave. Una llave en una cerradura. Rachel también pareció oirlo, porque se quedó igual de quieta que yo.

\- ¡Oh, mierda! - dije, y no sé cómo lo hice, pero nos tiré a ambos hacia el suelo esperando que el mostrador nos escondiera.

Rachel soltó un quejido al caer al suelo, pero el mostrador no era demasiado alto así que dudo que se hubiera hecho daño. Gateé fuera de la seguridad de nuestro escondite improvisado y empecé a recoger nuestra ropa mientras la puerta empezó a abrirse lentamente, y yo volví a meterme debajo de la mesa lo más rápido que pude. Rachel me miró con la respiración agitada cuando oímos el sonido de unas llaves caer encima de la mesa. El sonido de unos pesados pasos lo siguieron. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? - me susurró Rachel con cuidado de que Burt no la oyera.

\- Y yo qué sé – respondí de la misma manera – Intentar salir de aquí como sea.

Pasé la mirada por su cuerpo y también por el mío. Yo estaba completamente desnudo, y ella solo tenía una pieza de ropa interior en su cuerpo.

\- Intentemos vestirnos sin hacer mucho ruido, así si nos pilla al menos no será la gran cosa.

Ella me hizo caso, y buscó su sujetador entre el montón de ropa y empezó a ponérselo como buenamente podía, ya que no había mucho sitio. Yo asomé un poco la cabeza y vi que Burt estaba mirando en dirección al coche que reparé antes.

\- ¿Dónde estará este chico? - pensó en alto.

Entonces sacó su teléfono móvil y comenzó a marcar un número. Me dio un vuelco al corazón. Seguro que me estaba marcando a mí. Escondí la cabeza de nuevo debajo del mostrador y vi que Rachel estaba terminando de abotonarse la camisa. Yo agarré mi camiseta blanca y me la puse lo más rápido que pude, seguido de los calzoncillos. Oh, mierda. El mono. ¿Cómo narices iba a ponerme ahí el mono?

La melodía de _I still haven't found what I'm looking for_ empezó a sonar. Era el tono de mi móvil. Por suerte lo había dejado en el banco de al lado del coche y no en los bolsillos del mono o algo así. Volví a asomarme y vi cómo Burt se despegó un poco el móvil de la oreja, y empezó caminar lentamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Desde esa posición seguro que podía vernos, así que recé mil veces para que no se diera la vuelta. Cogió el móvil justo cuando dejó de sonar, y suspiró. Volvió a marcar otro número.

\- ¿Carole? - dijo – Finn se ha vuelto a dejar el móvil en el taller.

Empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

\- Sí, claro, ahora lo llevo.

Desde donde me encontraba no podía verle, pero oí la campanita de la puerta, lo que indicaba que la estaba abriendo. Cuando pensé que volvería a sonar, en señal de que había cerrado la puerta detrás suya, solo oí silencio.

\- ¿Y este boli? - oí decir a Burt, seguido de un muy leve sonido encima de la mesa; seguramente lo había dejado ahí.

Definitivamente, era el boli que se había clavado antes Rachel. Entonces sí que oímos la campanita de nuevo. Rachel fue la primera en apresurarse a salir de debajo del mostrador, y se llevó las manos al pelo, seguramente, intentando liberar la tensión que le había producido lo que acababa de pasar. Yo salí también, fui a dejar el mono y cogí mis pantalones y mi jersey, y empecé a ponérmelos. Rachel me miraba atentamente, y cuando pensé que iba a empezar a gritarme, empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

\- ¿Dónde le ves la gracia? - pregunté mientras terminaba de vestirme, riendo levemente también.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero he estado muy muy ocupado. Sé que dije que aún quedaban un par de capítulos, pero al final este es el último. No tengo inspiración para hacer uno más, aunque quizás en algún futuro haga un epílogo o algo así, pero no es seguro. Al principio no era así como tenía decidido acabar la historia, pero la falta de inspiración es lo que tiene :/ Espero que os guste igualmente :)**_

**Capítulo 12:**

Resoplé, dando saltitos nerviosos, y me sequé las manos en los pantalones. Hoy estrenábamos Funny Girl. No recordaba haber estado más nervioso en mi vida, y no ayudó que Artie viniera a recordarme que solo quedaban cinco minutos para empezar la función. Me pasé una mano por el pelo, mientras miraba cómo todos terminaban de maquillarse y de colocar bien el decorado.

\- ¡Hey! - oí decir a alguien detrás mía.

Me di la vuelta, y vi a Rachel caminando hacia mí. Llevaba un conjunto negro, y en sus manos agarraba un bolso, también negro. Estaba preciosa, como siempre.

\- Rachel - suspiré, aliviado, acercándome a ella - Sabía que vendrías.

\- ¿Cómo no iba a venir?

Empezó a sonreír.

\- Me alivia mucho que estés aquí. Has sido mi... masa, mientras preparaba todo esto.

\- Finn... ya sabes que se dice musa. Si quieres verme sonreír solo tienes que besarme.

Le sonreí. No podía ser que me conociera tan bien. Ella sonrió también, y yo me acerqué a sus labios para besarlos suavemente. Nos separamos tras unos cuantos segundos, cuando Artie vino para avisarme de que ya estaba todo listo, y de que íbamos a empezar ya. Yo me separé de Rachel.

\- Mucha mierda - me susurró.

\- Te quiero.

.

.

_Oh, my man, I love him so  
He'll never know  
All my life is just dispair  
But I don't care_

_When he takes me in his arms  
The world, is bright, all right_

Perfecto. Estaba saliendo todo perfecto. La obra, hasta entonces, había estado genial, y Marley había hecho un gran trabajo con las canciones; se notaba que las había estado practicando mucho.

_What's the difference if I say  
I'll go away  
When I know I'll come back  
On my knees, some day_

Yo, que hasta entonces estaba al lado del escenario observando la actuación, desvié la mirada hacia el público, buscando a Rachel. Al final la encontré, en la cuarta fila. Ella también me miró a mí; sabía lo que estaba pensando.

_For whatever my man is  
I am his  
Forever more_

Rachel me sonrió. Tenía los ojos brillantes. Sin duda, la actuación la había emocionado. Le devolví la sonrisa, y ella volvió a mirar al escenario. Y entonces empezó a aplaudir, al igual que el resto del público.

.

.

\- Ha estado genial.

Yo sonreí, limpiándome con una servilleta el rasto de salsa que se me había quedado en la comisura de los labios.

\- ¿Tú crees? - pregunté.

\- Claro que sí, ha sido increíble. Está claro que si hubiera cantado yo habría estado mejor pero...

Empecé a reírme, y ella me acompañó.

\- No has cambiado nada.

Corté un trozo de mi filete y me llevé el pedazo a la boca. Rachel también comió un poco de su ensalada.

\- Sí he cambiado, Finn, y tú también. Todos cambiamos.

\- Mi amor por ti no.

\- Por dios, Finn, para.

Ella se tapó la cara con una servilleta, como intentado evitar que vea que se había ruborizado. Me pareció adorable, pero simplemente seguí comiendo.

\- Te recuerdo que tenemos algo pendiente - me dijo, tras varios segundos en silencio.

Yo levanté la mirada del plato, e hice un sonido de confusión, ya que no podía hablar con la boca llena.

\- El taller, Finn...

\- Oh...

Empezó a sonreírme.

\- Tranquila, te lo compensaré.

\- No pasa nada.

Esta vez, una risa acompañó a sus palabras. Ambos seguimos comiendo, y no dijimos nada en varios minutos, hasta que la camarera nos trajo el postre.

\- Lo siento, Finn. Fui una estúpida.

Levanté la vista del plato una vez más, sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Por Brody – dijo sin rodeos – Tanto tú como Santana me decíais lo que estaba pasando, y yo no quería verlo. Ahora me siento estúpida.

\- No digas eso, Rachel.

\- Pero es la verdad. Si solo os hubiera hecho caso...

\- ¿Qué? - la interrumpí - ¿Si solo nos hubieras hecho caso, qué? ¿No ves dónde estamos ahora? ¿No ves lo bien que estamos? No te arrepientas, por favor.

Ella por fin sonrió.

\- Está bien, no lo haré.

Yo la sonreí de vuelta, dejando el tema por zanjado. El restro del postre nos lo comimos ambos en silencio. Cuando terminé el mío, centré la mirada en el centro de la mesa, donde había un pequeño y alargado florero con una margarita encima. Sonreí.

\- ¿Sabes, Rachel? - dije, llamando su atención.

Ella levantó la mirada de su brownie de chocolate a medio terminar. Cogí la margarita con una mano, y fui quitándole los pétalos uno a uno, sin decir nada, con su mirada fija en mí. Paré cuando solo le quedaba el último pétalo, y se la acerqué con la mano derecha, mientras veía cómo ella empezaba a sonreír. Sin duda, se acordaba de ese día, en la boda del señor Schue.

\- Recuerdas esa flor, ¿verdad? - sonreí, mientras ella empezaba a asentir - Esta solo tiene un pétalo... - dije - ¿Qué dices, Rachel? Es tu elección.

Vi cómo dudó un par de segundos, pero al final se inclinó por encima de la mesa, con los codos apoyados a cada lado de ella, y se acercó un poco más a mí, si eso era aún posible. Me miró a los ojos. Rozó el pétalo, sin llegar a quitarlo.

\- Te quiero - me susurró.

Entonces me besó, y yo le correspondí gustoso. Fue un beso lento, que paré a mitad para susurrar un leve "Me quiere" en sus labios, mientras quitaba el último pétalo de la margarita y lo tiraba al suelo...

* * *

**FIN. Bueno, quiero agradecer a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews, y también a los que me habéis leído, aunque no me hayáis dejado ninguno, que espero que me dejéis uno al menos para este último capítulo ;) Gracias. Esta es la primera historia que escribo y estoy bastante satisfecho con ella, y me alegro de que os haya gustado. ¡Ya nos veremos! :) Finchel forevah.**


End file.
